Don't Give Pit Coffee
by xBooxBooxBear
Summary: Very short one-shot. What happens when Pittoo gives Pit coffee...?


**A/N: Still computerless. Have another cute one-shot. My coffee loving sister asked for this.** **Read and Review! C:**

* * *

Dark Pit grabbed a fresh pot of coffee from the maker and poured the hot liquid into his _'#1 Boyfriend'_ mug Pit got him. He filled it half way then poured the french vanilla cream with three spoonfuls of sugar and mixed it altogether. The dark brown liquid became a cream color which he knew meant his coffee was just the way he liked it.

The dark angel walked over to the dining table and sat down. He took a sip of his coffee, moaning to the delicious warm liquid that enveloped his taste-buds and glanced out the window. A morning breeze entered the room and brushed through him. He heard a loud yawn and turned to see a sleepy Pit enter the kitchen.

His brown hair was messier and untameable than ever. His eyes were slightly closed as he rubbed the sleep out of them. He wore Pittoo's over sized black T-shirt with his baggy gray sweats. Pit was honestly the cutest sight after he just woke up.

He stopped in front of the table and lifted his arms and wings to the sky and stretched. His sleepy joints popped which released a happy moan from him. He rubbed his eyes and smiled sleepily at Dark Pit.

"Good Morning Pittoo!" Pit chirped as he made his way towards Dark Pit and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Morning Princess." He replied.

Pit blushed at the nickname and sat down next to Pittoo and stared at him lovingly. Dark Pit rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee to hide his smile. Pit beamed when he noticed Pittoo was using the mug he got just for him.

"I'm glad you're using the cup."

"And why wouldn't I? My goofball of a boyfriend got it for me." He replied in a bored tone but his red eyes held a loving gleam in them.

Pit giggled as he watched his lover drink his coffee. He watched his Adam's Apple boggle up and down as the morning liquid seeped down into his stomach. He noticed that Pittoo always drank coffee (which was why he got him the mug) and wondered why.

"Hey Pittoo?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you always drink coffee? Does it taste good?" He wondered.

"If it didn't I wouldn't be drinking it." He replied and shot Pit a look. After staring into those sapphire orbs he rolled his eyes and shrugged. "Yeah, it's good. Depends on what you put in it I guess."

"Can I try some?" he asked innocently.

Dark Pit glanced back at him and raised a brow. Pit smiled sweetly back and looked at him through those long dark eyelashes. It was always hard to refuse Pit when he used those damn puppy eyes.

Pittoo sighed and pushed his mug towards his cute little boyfriend. "Here"

"Thanks Pittoo!" Pit took the mug and brought it to his lips. He took a sip and let out a low moan. The liquid was warm and sweet as it rested on his taste-buds then slid down his throat. He had never tasted any liquid as sweet as this one before. It was like warm melted vanilla ice cream. He couldn't help but take anther sip. "Wow! This is really yummy!" Before he knew it he was chugging the whole thing.

"Pit! You're drinking my whole cup!" complained Pittoo. Something inside him was saying that this had been a bad idea.

Pit continued drinking the coffee until he drained the mug. He set it down on the table, slid the mug towards Pittoo and wiped his mouth. He felt something inside him begin to stir. It was like his body had been snapped awake and kicked into hyper mode. His body began shaking and he couldn't help but feel positively giddy!

"Wow! That was really really really really good coffee! Though I don't know what bad coffee tastes like. What does it taste like Pittoo? Is it yucky? Have you ever had bad coffee? I wonder why I never tried it before? Oops! Sorry, Pittoo, I drank all your coffee. I couldn't help it though! It tasted like warm melted ice cream but with something else. I don't know what, it had a coffee taste to it. Well, it is coffee! Is there such thing as ice cream coffee? Ooh, Pittoo! IS there? I want to try ice cream coffee! Wow! I'm really talking a lot! I can't seem to stop! I'm just so happy and awake and I just want to do something!" He stood up. "C'mon Pittoo, let's do something! Whatcha wanna do? I know! Let's make more coffee! Wait, how do you make coffee? Pittoo, can you make more coffee? No, wait! Let's run! No-fly! C'mon Pittoo! Wait! I've got a better idea! Let's race! Onyourmarkgetsetgo!" Pit sprang up and started running around the room.

Dark Pit glanced down at his empty mug, sighed and tightened his lips. He red eyes darted back and forth as he watched his caffeinated boyfriend run around.

"No more coffee for you, Pit. **EVER!**"


End file.
